A new face
by gingerbread lady
Summary: After cedric's death all harry needs is to fall in love, but what will happen when he meets a beautiful creature? this is my first fan fiction please r and r and i hope you like it, might be revised soon


I'm not JK Rowling, this is my first fan fiction so please r and r, hope you like it.

Harry potter had just been rescued from number 12 privet drive by some of the order members and the fifteen year old had no idea what the heck was going on. As he was pondering what indeed might be going on they came to land in an abandoned park just outside a long dark street, moody pulled him towards the houses with the rest of the aurous and lupin following, they came to a standstill in-between number 10 and number 14, moody thumped his walking stick on the cold wet ground. Suddenly the windows of the houses began to shake but the people inside were none the wiser. While harry had been watching this strange event he had not noticed the sudden change in the street, there was an extra house that he could of sworn was not there before, number twelve, which stood tall glum and miserable. "well go on son, get inside" moody growled, harry just decided to look at him as if he was mental which to be perfectly honest he was sure moody was a bit mad but that was another matter. Moody rolled his magical eye the other one stayed fixed on harry, so not wanting to be in the way when moody started cursing him he thought it best to go in the creepy house.

He was half way down the dingy passage way when Mrs Weasly came bustling from the kitchen and without warning embraced him a motherly hug. over her shoulder he could see his Godfather, Bill Charlie and Mr. Weasly and a few other people he didn't recognise ."Come on dear upstairs the meetings not quite finished, upstairs first door on the right" Mrs Weasly nodded as he pointed at the stairs.

He just turned the handle when something with brown bushy hair came flying at him; needless to say it was Hermione. "Bloody hell mione let the man through"Ron said through his chuckles, Harry couldn't wait any longer for an answer "What is this place?"

"Order of the phoenix head quarters" Hermione said importantly, Harry raised an eyebrow, the brown eyed girl sighed dramatically harry fought not to laugh at her "The order of the phoenix was set up by Dumbledore the first time we fought you know who, the order consists of witches, wizards and other magical creatures." Hermione managed to say in one breath before she was interrupted by Ron "oh Harry you should see these creatures called Hulines or the forest folk, they are gorgeous I'm not gonna ruin it for you just be prepared to drool over dinner" Ron said excitedly his blue eyes alight like a child on Christmas morning.

When they all disappeared down stairs for dinner Harry was all prepared for some sort of weird creature occurrence, but he had been mistaken. Ron was quite right they were extremely attractive but in a very odd way, they were like a concoction of a cat and a human, they had large eyes with no whites to them, their skin was deathly pale but if you looked very closely you could see slight patterns on the skin, they had long tails but no fur , they all had very long hair at least past the waist of most of them, their cat like teeth looked lethal.

Harry realised he was staring at one female huline but he couldn't peel his eyes away from her. He couldn't help it he was fifteen and she was so stunning, her hair was black as midnight in the depths of winter styled in many hundreds of tinny braids falling past her waist towards her lower back , her large eyes were the palest purple, Harry's own green eyes finally rested on her full lips. Harry could vaguely hear his Godfather chuckling at him as his mind began to wander over what he could be doing with her." Her names Nadia, it means hope were she comes from, which is quite fitting really as we all need it especially at times like these. Isn't she lovely? Don't you just want to grab her and"" ok! Sirius I get the idea can we move on please before I have to go and vomit" Harry interrupted hastily. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, Nadia looked at him with curios but understanding eyes her lips curled into a smile.

Over the next few days Harry learned allot about Nadia and her people, they had become very close. One night he and Sirius had stayed behind after dinner to clear up. Sirius was asking how things were going with miss forest, Harry chucked good naturedly and rolled his brilliant eyes. Nadia seemed to have that sort of effect on him; she calmed him like he'd just been given a dose of morphine. On his trek up the stairs he heard Ginny talking to Hermione "I just don't see how he can like such a ...a... freak! I bet she just likes hanging around with him because he's Harry Potter and he's good looking" Ginny spat. Harry was foaming he could not hear any more of this rubbish, he headed up the rest of the stairs making it known that he was their "that sounds like harry I hope he didn't hear" Hermione gasped "I hope he did hear he needs to know that he's being played by some tree hugging freak" Harry never realised this side of Ginny before he also never realised that she needed some new vocabulary. He got safely to his room before he did anything rash he'd talk to Ginny tomorrow when they had both had a chance to calm down.

The next morning after breakfast Harry asked if he could have a word with Ginny, Ron raised his eyebrows at him but Harry couldn't really care less. He was not the sort of person to let the people that he considered family to walk all over his friends.

"Ginny I heard you and Hermione talking last night, it wasn't intentional but I did, and I'd just like to say that I will not let you talk about my friends like that just because there a bit different and we have a strong bond, you should still try to get to know them, the closer bonds we have with more people, we will be more likely to win this war with more people coming out of it alive." Harry had had to raise his voice through his speech as Ginny had tried interrupting a few times. Her eyes were filling with fake tears, Harry must have had his eyes shut pretty tight not to see this scheming cheating side of her before.

"Well have you realised that she just likes you because of your scar-"Harry interrupted her

"No Gin that's you, don't think I haven't noticed, your eyes always go on a wander up to my forehead whenever you talk to me, Nadia looks at my face she looks me in the eye, she doesn't care about this" Harry gestured to his scar

At this Ginny ran up the stairs, Harry rolled his jade eyes he hadn't noticed Sirius standing in the door way before, and so he nearly had a Connery when he spoke "you really care about Nadia don't you?" he asked in soft voice Harry nodded with a small smile.

After his little outburst Ginny was avoiding him like the pelage and Ron had congratulated him on putting her in her place. It was a bright sunny day so he and Nadia were climbing the tree n the back garden, when they had reached the top Harry wrapped his arms around her to steady her and brushed his lips against her cheek; she turned sharply with joyful eyes just in time to catch his lips in a real kiss. After a few precious moments Harry pulled away but rested his forehead on hers, then he whispered those three famous words the words that have uttered so many times but are none the less special "I love you"

i hoped you liked it please r and r, ginger bread lady


End file.
